Garabatos
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: La leyenda decía que no se podía escapar de las personas destinadas. Para Jean eran patrañas; eso del hilo rojo solo se trataba una arteria que conectaba el dedo meñique con el corazón, hasta que se dio cuenta con un feo garabato de una patata, que eso le podía servir de inspiración. [Intento de Springles y Jeankasa para Isabel Nightray]
1. La leyenda

**Notas de autor:** Culparé a mi amiga _Isabel Nightray_ por etiquetarme en ese crossover Sasha/Connie con _Your name_ y para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, escribí xD. Merece más pero esto es todo lo que tengo. El Jeankasa está porque mis patas se involucraron :x.  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Isayama.

* * *

 **Garabatos**

 **Capítulo I: La leyenda**

* * *

Los ojos ámbar de Sasha se clavaron en la espalda de Mikasa, la observó andar sin detenerse a esperarla. No había sorpresa en esa acción, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada y sabía que cuando ella considerara que la había dejado demasiado atrás, la esperaría sin decirle nada.

Mientras la veía caminar, ella apretó las manos contra su estómago, sintiéndolo gruñir y clamar por comida. Era la misma historia de todos los días; cerca de las ocho de la mañana iba a querer comer porque su hambre solo se triplicaba si desde temprano se ponía en movimiento. Y eso que en días normales solo le bastaba abrir los ojos, tras despertar, para empezar a sentir hambre.

Y por más manzanas que comiera mientras iba al bosque con Mikasa, su apetito no desaparecía, porque esta solo había aumentado por madrugar y estar activa por varias horas. Mikasa lo sabía y por eso, cuando medía el tiempo y notaba que ya era casi la hora del desayuno, y que Sasha no aguantaría más, paraba todo lo que hacían y le decía que era hora de volver.

Para Sasha, Mikasa se volvía la mejor persona del mundo en ese momento. Era tan observadora y considerada, era ágil y trataba de terminar rápido para no dejar sus tareas pendientes para cuando su estómago empezara a gruñir tal y como como el de un animal salvaje y hambriento.

Además, Mikasa era la que le llevaba siempre manzanas para que las comiera. Era mitad agradecimiento por ayudarla y mitad amistad porque se preocupaba por ella y su feroz apetito. También servía para sus descansos, ya que compartirían las frutas para hablar de lo que quisieran; de cómo iba con su aprendizaje, alguna duda, alguna anécdota o los resultados de su proceso de adaptación con la caza. Y a pesar de que para el juicio de Sasha, a Mikasa aún le faltaba oído y envolverse con la naturaleza, tenía la certeza de que lo dominaría con los años, tal y como ella.

―Sasha…

Alzó la mirada tras escuchar su nombre. Mikasa estaba unos metros de distancia de ella, eran los suficientes para seguir escuchándola, la miró estirar su brazo hacia un lado para mostrarle que sobre la palma de su mano había una manzana roja, redonda y brillante, era la última y la había guardado para ella y para el camino de regreso.

Sasha babeó ante la imagen brindada por los rayos de sol que solo lograban magnificarla. Tal vez no fuera solo por cooperación de la naturaleza, pero si la miraba con más hambre que otra cosa, le iba a parecer lo más delicioso del mundo y el mejor gesto de la vida, casi llora conmovida.

De repente, sintió que las energías le volvían y como si fuera un premio al final de un maratón, corrió hasta alcanzarla y arrebatársela de un impulso. Mikasa sonrió y sacudió sus manos cuando miró que Sasha le daba una gran mordida al fruto.

―Vamos… ―dijo y siguió caminando.

Sasha asintió y sin dejar de devorar la manzana, la siguió. ―¿Sabes? ―preguntó, masticando apresuradamente ―estaba pensando en la conversación que tuvimos con Armin, el otro día… ―le dio otro gran mordisco a la manzana y ante el silencio de Mikasa, dio por hecho que tenía que ser más específica en lo que decía―. Lo de la _leyenda_ que contaban…

Mikasa ladeó el rostro, escuchaba cómo Sasha devoraba la manzana. Ciertamente, no tenía idea sobre a lo que quería llegar.

―Quiero saber… ¡Me gustaría saberlo! ―estiró los brazos a sus costados tras exclamar ―era algo sobre un _hilo rojo*._

Le picaba la curiosidad desde ese día y aunque el vago recuerdo de la conversación confidencial entre la legión resonaba en su mente, hasta después de casi dos semanas se atrevió a retomarlo. La curiosidad era casi como el hambre, ¿no? Y cuando ella tenía hambre, comía… y necesitaba, de alguna forma, saciar su duda y las ganas que tenía de saber.

―Oh…

Casi se atragantaba con el último mordisco que le dio a la manzana, con cinco mordidas la terminó. Tosió un par de veces y golpeó su pecho para lograr pasarse el bocado, ¿esa sería toda la respuesta que obtendría de ella? Si bien, Mikasa no era la más habladora o mejor compañera de conversaciones, había cercanía entre las dos, o eso creía. Más que colegas o compañeras eran amigas, habían compartido tanto, ¡más que manzanas!, en las últimas semanas y por eso era que se había animado a tomar un tema pasado.

Tal vez no quería violar el código de privacidad, el juramento implícito que todos ellos hacían. Y ella debería hacer lo mismo, de haber puesto más atención a la conversación, en vez de robarse el cocido de Connie, ella hubiese entendido bien y no tendría la ferviente necesidad de indagar en conversaciones que se suponían terminadas y que jamás volverían a tocarse.

No obstante, ya había retomado el tema… ahora no tenía más comida, aún estaba lejos del campamento y Mikasa estaba ida, desconocía si se había molestado con su pregunta y cuando iba a disculparse con ella, habló. Al fin, le pareció una eternidad. Peor que cuando estaba muerta de hambre y esperaba por la comida.

―Armin lo cuenta mejor, deberías preguntarle a él.

La ilusión, como si un gran banquete estuviera frente a ella, regresó a su cuerpo. ―¿¡De verdad!? ―sus ojos destellaron alegría, Mikasa asintió ―¿No crees que se moleste o los demás se molesten? ―frunció el entrecejo para negar, Sasha suspiró aliviada.

Y bueno, aparte de ser el ángel de las manzanas rojas, ricas y brillantes… Mikasa era un ángel para otras cosas como para eliminar el miedo o el temor de haber tocado un punto que no quería.

* * *

Sasha hundió el tenedor sobre un trozo de huevo, antes de dirigirlo a su boca. Agradecía tener, al fin, comida de verdad que comer frutas o vegetales, solo le daban más hambre.

Para cuando Mikasa y ella habían llegado, el desayuno estaba listo y para su buena suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho para servirse. Las dos se habían sentado juntas y pronto, Armin, Eren, Jean y Connie, ya estaban acompañándolas en la mesa.

―¿Cómo les fue hoy? ―los azules ojos de Armin, se fijaron en ellas.

―Bien ―respondió Mikasa, siempre era tan corta de palabras.

―¡Bien! ―exclamó divertida, casi al mismo tiempo que Mikasa ―hoy comimos muchas manzanas ―contó, satisfecha y casi babeando al recordar el sabor de la última que se comió.

Armin sonrió amable, no era eso lo que quería saber pero le alegraba que les fuera bien a ambas y que Sasha, se divirtiera de esa forma.

―No te están preguntado por lo que comiste, _chica patata_ ―Jean, sentado justo a un lado de Armin y frente a ellas, habló con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sasha infló las mejillas, ofendida ante su apodo ―te están preguntando cómo les fue en la caza.

Antes de responder, probó otro bocado de su desayuno. ―Dijimos que nos fue bien, _sordo_ ―frunció el entrecejo, inclinándose hacia delante para desafiarlo, que Jean odiaba su actitud y que tuviera malos modales al comer.

Connie se rió ante la actitud de Sasha. ―Creo que te ganaron esta vez, Jean… ―llevó su mano hacia su boca para amortiguar su risa.

El aludido rodó los ojos y no pudo decir más porque Armin intervino.

―¿Aprendiste algo nuevo? ―con curiosidad, miró a Mikasa. El rubio era gran fanático de aprender cosas nuevas.

―Tal vez... deberíamos ir todos con ustedes dos y así aprendemos también ―Connie sugirió con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

―Eso suena bien ―Eren se atrevió a hablar luego de minutos en silencio ―podríamos entrenar maniobras, también.

Tras escuchar su voz, Jean escupió de la risa.

―¿Dije algo gracioso? ―preguntó de mala gana. La irritación matutina por solo ver el rostro de Jean, iba en aumento gracias a su estúpida y arrogante sonrisa. Eren, sentía el impulso de golpearlo.

―No ―respondió, acomodándose en su asiento. Ni se inmutaba ante la molestia de Eren ―pero como eres un payaso… me da risa lo que dices.

―Eren… ―Mikasa puso una mano sobre el brazo de Eren, para calmarlo antes de que se lanzara a atacar. De reojo vio a Jean quien se enderezó y se sonrojó al sentirse observado y reprendido como si fuera un infante por ella, era una manera de disculparse por perturbar la paz.

―¡Solo Mikasa puede calmar a estos dos! ―Connie se burló de los dos, esta vez no había ocultado su enorme sonrisa al verlos. Si luchaban contra ella, la Ackerman sería la ganadora... sin dudas. Eren rechistó y se volteó hacia otro lado y Jean, seguía sonrojado y con la mirada gacha, sin valor de argumentar algo y muy avergonzado de haber iniciado una disputa frente a Mikasa.

―Connie, no empieces por favor ―Armin rogó y el aludido tuvo que disculparse, al parecer a la única que le había causado risa su comentario fue a Sasha, porque se rió con él pero pronto se centró más en terminar su desayuno que en apoyarlo moralmente o defenderlo por su buen chiste.

Después de eso, hubo un corto silencio en la mesa que Mikasa rompió.

―Armin… ―susurró atrayendo la atención de todos; Eren la vio de reojo, Jean había levantado el rostro para verla, Sasha siguió comiendo pero estaba atenta a lo que diría y Connie también la observaba dubitativo.

―¿Si? ―el rubio cuestionó, casi preocupado por el tono de su amiga de la infancia.

―Es Sasha… ella quiere preguntarte algo.

Casi se le atoraba la comida en la garganta ante lo que dijo. ―¿Yo? ―preguntó, tragando pesadamente. Mikasa asintió y Sasha trató de hacer memoria, pronto la tensión acumulada había desaparecido. Eren regresó a su desayuno, al igual que Jean. Ambos pensaron que hablaría de comida o algo parecido ―¡Ah, sí! ―lo recordó casi al instante.

Sasha se sonrojó ante las intensas miradas de Armin y Connie fijas en ella, estaban sentados delante de ella, por lo que no había escape. Entendía la curiosidad de los dos. El asunto se suponía que era con Armin, ¿no? Por eso tenía que estar atento y además, esa era su naturaleza. Y Connie era su amigo más cercano, y vivía al pendiente de ella.

―Yo quería saber lo de la leyenda del otro día.

―¿Leyenda? ―Armin trató de hacer memoria, hablaban de tantas cosas que le resultaba imposible dar con lo que Sasha quería saber.

Sasha asintió con vehemencia. ―Era algo sobre un hilo rojo, dedos meñiques… ¡Ya no sé! ¡Es todo lo que recuerdo!

―Ya veo. ¿Quieres saber todo? ―Sasha infló sus mejillas de forma infantil para afirmar.

―¿De qué habla la _chica patata_? ―aunque fingió desinterés, había permanecido atento a lo que decían y ahora, era el segundo más interesado en esa conversación.

―Es verdad que tú no estuviste con nosotros esa noche que platicamos de la leyenda ―el rubio hizo la observación, recordando que Jean había estado trabajando todo el día y toda la noche con la comandante Hange, por lo que no había podido asistir a la especie de reunión de la legión.

Luego de un año donde reinaba una aparente paz, habían ciertos privilegios o momentos a los que se podían dar el lujo y que antes no podían. No eran bulliciosas como una fiesta, más bien eran reuniones tranquilas alrededor de una fogata donde hablaban o era cuestión de una cena donde todos se la pasaban bien. Claro que había días en que la mayoría descansaban, pocas veces coincidían los días de descanso de absolutamente todos, pero cuando se reunían, se tocaban temas que permanecían en secreto en el grupo. Era la condición que nadie dijo de forma verbal, había un pacto invisible que se formó entre ellos y que cumplían.

―Jean no estuvo ahí y es justo que también lo sepa ―dijo, tratando de asegurarse de que no hubiera problema. No consideraba que fuera algo _tan_ íntimo como para incomodar al resto, pero quería evitar conflictos.

―¡Pero si yo lo estoy preguntando, Armin! ―Sasha pataleó de forma infantil.

―Pero tú estuviste ahí y yo no, _chica patata_ ―Jean se burló de ella, Sasha lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados ―¿qué estuviste haciendo que no pusiste atención? ¿Comiéndote la comida de Connie? ―ella se sonrojó al verse descubierta y compartió una mirada de arrepentimiento con Connie.

―¿Así que tú fuiste? ―preguntó ofendido, esa era traición. ¡Se quedó con hambre porque le habían robado su parte!

―Yo... lo siento pero eres lento para comer ―alzó los brazos, hizo un puchero aunque por dentro, no se arrepentía de nada.

Connie suspiró, qué le iba a hacer. Ya su comida no volvería.

―Supongo que no hay problema en decirlo ―Armin alzó la voz para calmar las aguas entre todos y puso toda su atención en Mikasa, quien alzó los hombros y ocultó la mitad de su rostro bajo su bufanda.

Armin se detenía por ella, por discreción y respeto. Era algo que habían compartido desde niños, Mikasa una vez tuvo el valor de contar esa leyenda para completar la historia que venía en uno de los libros que su abuelo tenía. La conocía perfecto y sabía que hablar de su pasado, de sus padres, era revivir recuerdos amargos que trataba de empujar lejos de su mente.

Y aunque Mikasa estuviera en constante transformación, casi en metamorfosis como una mariposa, seguía siendo callada y manteniendo la distancia con el resto, a veces podría abrirse, no hablaba mucho pero que formara parte del grupo, que estuviera pendiente del resto, oyera lo de todos, significaba mucho.

Había tenido su permiso para hablarlo aquella noche y ahora, volvía a dárselo. El rubio le sonrió con orgullo y agradecimiento. Luego, aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

―Bueno, para empezar, tengo que decir qué es el hilo rojo ―Armin vio que todos estaban atentos, sobretodo Sasha y Jean a él―. En sí, se dice que las personas están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un _«hilo rojo»,_ que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso, pero es, siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas.

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron con sorpresa. Se había girado para ver a Mikasa, sin saber por qué había tenido esa urgencia, con discreción. Ella estaba ocultando la mitad de su rostro en su bufanda, algunos mechones de su cabello caían como seda por la fina y blanca piel de su rostro pero alcanzaba a ver, tenía buen ángulo, que estaba enfrascada, totalmente concentrada en las palabras de Armin, y cuando sintió que alguien la veía, se había pasado de intenso, se volteó a verlo, era buena para todo, más para atraparlo viéndola. Él, lo más rápido que pudo, rodó los ojos hacia el rubio y volvió a prestarle toda la atención, se sentía nervioso y con el calor estacionándose en su rostro.

Sasha luchó contra sus instintos de arrastrar el resto de comida de Connie, aprovechando la distracción de él, para centrarse en lo que Armin contaba y que ella quería saber. Se abofeteó internamente, no iba a ser grosera y menos perdería la oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad, su apetito podría esperar. Incluso, pensó en sus _lazos afectivos_ con los de la legión. En su mundo no había campo para ser romántica pero de alguna manera se sintió bien el saber que estaban conectados. Destinados a encontrarse en un mundo donde la muerte estaba a la orden del día. _Y si seguían ahí, era por algo._

―La leyenda que yo leí en los libros de mi abuelo decía que un anciano que vive en la luna, sale cada noche y busca entre las almas aquellas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra, y cuando las encuentra las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan.

Tomó una respiración profunda, se reafirmaron sus pensamientos. Aunque lo que Armin decía era más del tipo romántico, ella, inevitablemente pensó en todos sus amigos. Coincidieron en el reclutamiento, ahora estaban en la legión, habían sobrevivido y ninguno se perdía, ¿estaban atados por algo más que las desgracia? porque al menos con Connie, tenía muchas cosas en común.

―Pero después… ―Armin añadió ―supe de otra versión, que decía que _"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper"._

Sasha no cabía en su asombro tras escuchar la voz de Armin contando acerca del Rey que le pidió a la bruja de su pueblo que rastreara el otro extremo del hilo rojo atado a su meñique y al descubrir hasta donde llegaba, a una campesina y su hija, creyó que todo se trataba de una burla de la bruja y rechazó su destino, empujando a la campesina y a la bebé que traía en brazos. Años después, el destino regresaría a él y al ver el rostro de su futura esposa, el rey descubrió algo peculiar; una cicatriz. Una cicatriz que él había provocado aquel día en que resistió a lo que estaba destinado a él.

―En pocas palabras… ―Jean tragó saliva antes de hablar, algo perdido entre lo que acababa de escuchar ―¿esta leyenda nos dice que no podemos escapar de la persona destinada a nosotros?

Armin le dio la razón.

―Recuerda que solo una leyenda… ―esta vez fue Eren quien se burló de él.

Jean se molestó ante sus palabras, ¿por qué le decía eso a él? ¡Claro! Bien decían que el león creía que todos eran de su condición, pero ¡NO! Él no era un Eren como para ser tan estúpido y creerse eso.

―Ya sé que es una leyenda… ―respondió de mala gana, girando el rostro hacia otro lado. Miró su mano y de forma fugaz, se centró en su dedo meñique. De inmediato, regresó la vista hacia el rubio, omitiendo la odiosa presencia de Eren ―hay una arteria que conecta el corazón con el dedo meñique ―susurró.

Armin afirmó ante su observación. ―Y al estar unidos con esa arteria se comenzó a decir que los hilos rojos del destino unían los meñiques con los corazones ―añadió.

―Como sea… ―rodó los ojos, se sentía ofendido. Él era una persona realista que no se perdería entre lo que viejos libros decían, podía escucharse bien, adornado y bonito pero su mundo era cruel y crudo. Él, prefería irse con calma. Dudaba que si otras fueran sus circunstancias, creería en eso. ¿Quién podía creerlo?, ¿Quién podía ser tan imbécil como para creerlo? ¡Por todos los dioses! Era una leyenda, o sea, era un hecho que nadie sabía si en verdad pasó.

―Espera… ―Sasha alzó las manos ―contaste dos versiones ―Armin asintió ―una la leíste en unos libros de tu abuelo… ―el rubio volvió a afirmar ―¿y la otra? ¿En otro libro?

Para su sorpresa, Armin negó. ―Eso me lo contaron…

Jean iba preguntar quién, pero cuando notó la mirada compartida entre Armin y Mikasa, se quedó callado, la culpa comenzaba a ganar fuerza al atravesar todo su cuerpo. ¿Mikasa creía en esa leyenda?

―¿Fue Mikasa? ―Sasha preguntó. Jean rogó para que no se aclarara lo obvio, lo sabía internamente pero que lo afirmaran, lo haría sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

―Mi madre la contó alguna vez…

Fue como una puñalada en el pecho, Mikasa jamás hablaba de sus padres. Mikasa solo había compartido con todos ellos… no una, sino dos veces. Se sentía como si hubiera dicho y hecho lo peor, aunque ella no se miraba dolida. Sinceramente dudaba de haberla lastimado, pero él no podía con la culpa de sentir que le había fallado internamente. De que por un momento fue tan idiota con ella como si fuera un Eren cualquiera, _un imbécil._

―Oigan... ―la voz de Connie resonó tras el silencio que se había formado ―si el hilo rojo conecta personas destinadas, ¿creen que el capitán Levi esté destinado a una persona o a los detergentes? ―preguntó con tanta seriedad que provocó la risa de _casi todos_ , Jean quiso golpearlo y luego, estrellarse él contra la pared ―¡Es una pregunta seria! ―y algo que no lo dejaría dormir.

―Bueno, entonces el capitán Levi está destinado a muchos productos ―Sasha rodó los ojos, riéndose risueña. Compartía el buen humor desinteresado con Connie.

―No deberían bromear con eso… ―Armin añadió, Jean lo agradeció. ¡Al fin alguien prudente en el grupo!

―¿Y la _chica patata,_ a quién estaría unida?

―Eso es fácil de deducir… ―Connie cortó su risa de repente para hablar serio… tomó una de las manos de Sasha y estiró su brazo hacia él.

―¿Qu-eé estás haciendo? ―preguntó nerviosa por el cambio repentino de actitud y peor aún, al sentir _cosquillas_ porque él garabateaba algo en la palma de su mano.

Cuando terminó de _"dibujar",_ Connie le sonrió. Sasha frunció el entrecejo, aún sentía que su mano le hormigueaba. ―Es obvio que Sasha está unido a ―alzó la mano de la chica para mostrar su palma ―¡A una patata!

Sasha se puso totalmente roja ante el dibujo mal hecho de su palma, su situación no fue mejor al notar que todos los veían y menos con la carcajada despreocupada de Connie.

Ante el alboroto de sus amigos, Jean tuvo una idea, una nueva inspiración que tenía que plasmar en su cuaderno de dibujo, dirigió la mirada hacia Mikasa, su bufanda ya no cubría su rostro y apreció una pequeña y hermosa línea curva que sus labios esbozaban.

 _Sonreía._

Y él, tal vez haría más de un dibujo, y tal vez le daría consejos a Connie porque el pobre ni una simple patata había dibujado bien.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Confieso tenerle un miedo inmenso a este fandom.

Confieso que esto se suponía diferente. Dos capítulos. Uno de Sasha, otro de Jean. Un Springles y un Jeankasa, pero Jean es el rey y no sé hacia dónde apunta esto. Ya soy mala con la comedia, ya no soy nada, solo una cucaracha... _*se larga a ver Gintama jiji*_

La verdad es que no tengo idea de cuánta coherencia tiene esto, pero soy tan random que mi mente escupió esto de esta forma. Nunca he sido seria, soy como un payaso (?) en fin, me gusta pensar que tienen sus momentos de relax dentro de la legión y que de alguna forma, además del peligro, su amistad brota con momentos amigables y es que, se merecen cosas buenas y bonitas, como pijamadas, convivios, etc...

La idea del hilo rojo del destino, como es Leyenda japonesa, para usarla, pensé que sería bueno el personaje de Mikasa, ya que no quise hacer AU. Dx me encanta el bromance entre ella y Sasha, lo acabo de descubrir, y de mi Jean bebé con Sasha.

No me maten, aprenderé a ejecutar ideas sin irme por las ramas y aprender a manejar personajes DXDXDX estoy nerviosa y no releeré más... (?) en fiiin, Isachan sabe mi estilo y aunque esto no es Digimon, me gusta inyectar frescura y distracción. No soy profunda, soy como Sasha bebé y solo tengo hambre. Y para colmoooooo, quiero hacer la parte de Jean, o sea, el Jeankasa porque son OTP. Y supongo que mientras no le diga pingüino a Jean, todo bien, todo en orden.

Recuerden que el OOC es mi peor enemigo y traté de ser lo más IC del world, me falta práctica, lo sé. Pero weno, review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos! Gracias por leer.


	2. Emociones impropias

**Notas de autor:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Y si alguien esperó esta actualización por casi diez meses, aquí la tienen. No hay excusas y ni pretextos. Soy floja, carapso. xD Vengo con humor porque la vena cómica recorre mi cuerpo. No me tomo en serio la vida porque no vamos a salir viva de ella. _Badumtss…_  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Isayama _―gracias por hacer más guapo a Jean―. XD_

* * *

 **Garabatos**

 **Capítulo II: Emociones impropias**

* * *

Sasha arrugó la nariz con disgusto al ver que el cesto, donde había guardado celosamente su pan, estaba vacío. Achicó los ojos para ver si de casualidad había una migaja pero no, no había nada, el mantel con que había tapado el contenido del cesto estaba impecablemente limpio.

Y ella odiaba no tener nada para comer… pero odiaba más el hecho de que alguien tomara lo suyo cuando avisó que guardaría ese pan para comérselo más tarde, exactamente diez minutos después de haber terminado de comer. Nunca le había pasado, siempre respetaban lo que le correspondía y su rebuscado horario de comida.

 _Todo el mundo era grosero, mal educado. Casi tan peor como sentir hambre._

Apretó con fuerza el mantel… nadie sabía lo que podía pasarle si no completaba sus diez comidas diarias. ¿Alguien quería matarla del hambre?, ¿No era suficiente que los titanes atacaran y comieran humanos?, ¿Acaso era cuestión de equilibrio? Si había menos titanes, entonces… ¿ahora quedaba robar la comida de otros?, ¿tragársela sin ninguna consideración a los estómagos ajenos?, ¿Engullir el pan sin respetar al dueño ausente? Era tanto que Sasha simplemente no podía con todos esos sentimientos, que se revolvían con su apetito, se sentía demasiado abrumada.

Tenía hambre. Pensar le daba más hambre y había una creciente sensación instalada en la boca de su estómago e iba en aumento conforme pensaba las cosas: su comida. Su pan que había guardado para comerlo poco después. Su costumbre de tener dos piezas y guardar una mientras recogía las bandejas y los platos donde habían comido. Era fácil de respetar y hasta podía considerarse otra rutina de entrenamiento. Eso se veía a diario y ¿a poco ahora se dedicarían a robar?

Simplemente ella ya no sabía qué era peor: los titanes o los ladrones de pan. _Nope,_ claro que lo sabía. Lo peor del mundo encerrado era sentir hambre, que el estómago rugiera como animal salvaje y que le doliera tanto que no podía enderezarse… y no exageraba con esto. Del hambre hasta veía borroso y escuchaba las campanadas celestiales y venían por ella. Su hora había llegado.

Ella se moría de hambre.

 _Rápida y dolorosamente._

Pero mientras, agonizaba un poco. Y además de esa conocida sensación había algo más que se instalaba en su pecho, y no se trataba de que el hambre había viajado por cada fibra de su ser para ahogarla porque se sentía muy diferente a cuando su estómago exigía comida por el bien de la humanidad. Era nuevo, poco sentido… y no estaba segura de qué nombre ponerle...

Y tampoco tenía mente y estómago para pensarlo mucho, así que mejor buscaba un poco de ayuda en el tema de esa nueva emoción.

* * *

Jean suspiró derrotado y lleno de desesperación mientras Connie tarareaba algo, disimulando hacer algo que no hacía, no era tan tonto como para no percatarse de eso. ¿En qué momento se había dejado convencer? Si él no se equivocaba y sabía que todo terminaría de una forma que bien se pudo haber ahorrado...

Connie estaba agachado, cantando y meciéndose sutilmente a ritmo de lo que pronunciaba. Su mano izquierda estaba apoyada sobre la mesa, estirando un papel y la derecha sostenía un pedazo de tiza y lo deslizaba a lo largo y ancho de la hoja. Sin armonía. Sin patrones. Sin forma. Sin talento alguno. Jean estaba irritado, más por su poco empeño que por lo inútil que era.

―¡Oye, Jean! ―el aludido entrecerró los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo y no perdió detalle de cómo soltó todo su "intento" de esbozo para hablar ―¿recuerdas cuando...?

―¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Concéntrate! ―exclamó, frustrado y restregando la palma de su mano por todo su rostro. Que todo el rato que llevaban ahí, había hecho lo mismo. Tal vez era una estrategia que tenía para desviar su atención a otro lado pero no Connie no era así y era más que su naturaleza que una artimaña.

―¡Señor, sí, señor! ―sin perder el sentido del humor, se enderezó y empezó a reírse de la reacción de Jean. Para él, se lo tomaba muy en serio y se suponía que esa clase de dibujo era por puro entretenimiento. Cuando Connie miró que Jean rechistó y demostró más su enfado, alzó los brazos en señal de rendición ―ya, lo lamento pero en verdad era algo digno de hablarse.

―Eso has dicho en todas las demás ocasiones y déjame contarlas… ¡van diez! ¡DIEZ! ¡Y no ha sido nada digno! ¡Solo estás recordando las veces que tu comida ha desaparecido misteriosamente!

Connie se sintió ofendido. ―Hey… eso no es cierto. También conté cuando se perdió la comida de los demás.

Jean suspiró y contó mentalmente hasta diez para armarse de paciencia. ―Ya. Olvídalo. ¿Quieres aprender a dibujar? ¿O si quiera a tener algo de técnica? Porque con talento se nace y no naciste con él.

Sonrió. ―Presumido. El talentoso siempre humillando al sin talento.

―Eso no tiene que nada qué ver ―replicó.

―Está bien, prometo tomarlo en serio para que no te enojes más ―se rindió.

Él negó estar enojado. Tenía tiempo conociendo a Connie y llegarse a molestar por lo idiota que era, era aún más idiota. Sabía que su amigo era torpe y distraído. Un alma risueña, que se tomaba a juego casi todo ―menos el trabajo y las misiones de vida o muerta―. Y eso que hacían no contaba como un trabajo, simplemente nació como una propuesta de él, que le pidió que le enseñara algunas técnicas porque en su vida, nunca se sabía cuándo iba a tener que dibujar un mapa o algo para una chica y con eso, sabía que era mero entretenimiento.

 _Fue una excusa tonta pero no tan tonta como él que aceptó._

 _Todo fuera por el arte._

Y aunque al principio había dicho que un perro viejo no aprendía trucos nuevos, cedió ante la insistencia. Jean no se equivocó al pensar que enseñar a Connie a dibujar era una misión que tendría un resultado infructífero porque se distraía con todo y era notable que Connie no tenía ese don. Y menos lo tendría si no se concentraba.

Jean solo asintió conforme lo vio retomar su trabajo, incrédulo de que cumpliera su palabra. ―Deberías cambiar de hoja, esa ya no te sirve ―Connie lo obedeció en silencio y Jean se relajó, al menos acataba sus órdenes y eso era ganancia ―solo trata de copiar el ejemplo.

Connie observó la figura y empezó a trazar la suya. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua conforme se empeñaba en lograr la copia del dibujo. Jean solo lo observó y se dispuso a bajar la guardia porque parecía que había sucedido un milagro, un gran triunfo para él, cuando luego de unos minutos, calculó, su amigo se concentró por completo.

―Oye, Jean...

Y justo cuando tenía esperanzas, Connie las mataba una por una.

―¿Si? ―preguntó dudoso. Iba a decirle que no hablara y que terminara pero consideró la idea de que tal vez quería pedir un consejo para terminar puesto a que ya iba muy avanzado.

―¿Tú de verdad crees que como muy lento? ―su voz sonó preocupada.

Jean rodó los ojos con evidente fastidio, ¿Eso era lo que había estado pensado en todo ese tiempo?

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó incrédulo, dándole oportunidad a la opción de que tal vez había escuchado mal...

―Que si crees que como lento, es que Sasha lo dijo.

Respiró hondo y arrastró la silla hacia atrás para levantarse. ―Suficiente, esto no está funcionado ―se dio la vuelta para empezar a alejarse y no perder más tiempo.

―¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento! ―la voz de Connie sonó preocupada y arrepentida de su conducta infantil.

Jean solo giró su cabeza para verlo porque era débil ante sus amistades, por más duro que quisiera hacerse.

―¿No será que ella come demasiado rápido porque a todos nos ha robado comida?

Y con esa pregunta, renunció a su fe en la humanidad. Connie sonrió triunfal.

―¿Sabes qué?

―¿Qué?

―¡Renuncio! ¡Haz lo que se te pegue la gana!

Y esta vez se fue sin voltear atrás e ignorando las risas de Connie al llamarlo para que volviera.

* * *

Esa emoción era tan extraña que el rugir de su estómago menguó lentamente al grado de dejar de sentir hambre, así que aprovechando su ausencia momentánea ―que estaba seguro que volvería triplicada―, Sasha rebuscó en su mente todos los adjetivos que conocía para definir esa sensación desconocida y lo primero que hizo fue pensar en situaciones similares para ver si se había sentido igual pero jamás en la vida le habían robado algo, ella era la que había robado comida y ¿cómo se habían sentido los demás? Por su experiencia sabía que nunca se sintieron como ella, que tenía ganas de buscar al ladrón hasta encontrarlo, reclamarle y… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué sentir, menos sabía cómo actuar pero por fortuna, para eso tenía a sus amigos…

―¿Entonces dices que se robaron tu comida?

Sasha asintió con vehemencia, la pregunta de Armin la había sacado de sus cavilaciones. ―¡Mi pan! ¿Puedes creerlo? ―preguntó ―¡Es indignante! ¿Tú cómo te sentirías si te robaran algo especial, Armin? ―ella se acercó a su amigo y después volteó a ver a Mikasa ―¿Y tú Mikasa, cómo te sentirías?

Ambos se voltearon a ver antes de responder.

―Eso depende de lo que sea… ―respondió Armin ―y quien sea… ―añadió...

―¿¡Estás diciendo que lo perdonarías!? ―Sasha preguntó asombrada.

Armin se sonrojó. ―Bueno, ya lo he hecho un par de veces... contigo.

La chica patata infló sus mejillas con el rostro completamente rojo y se quedó sin habla ante una acusación tan certera, era cierto que ella había sido una ladrona de comida antes y no tenía derecho a quejarse del noble corazón del rubio. Ahí había justificación del perdón ―todo era por amistad―.

―¿Y tú Mikasa? ¿Sabes qué? ―Sasha la interrumpió casi de inmediato, no la dejó ni abrir la boca para responder ―¡Olvídalo! ¡Esto no aplica en ti porque nadie se atrevería a robarte! ¡Tú no conoces esta sensación! ―obvió la situación y Mikasa solo se encogió de hombros para permanecer en silencio.

Armin le sonrió con dulzura y discreción, mientras Sasha seguía haciendo puchero, que él sabía que tal vez no le habían robado algo material o comida a Mikasa, pero le habían arrebatado tan cruelmente a su familia que, eso también se podía considerar un robo.

Luego de un momento, Sasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ―¡Lo siento! ―exclamó dramáticamente, dándose cuenta de su comentario. Sonó feo aunque esa no había sido su intención.

―No te preocupes ―desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los tres que Armin se atrevió a romper. ―Entonces, tu problema es que no sabes cómo te sientes, ¿verdad? ―Sasha asintió con tanta fuerza que se preguntaron si no le había dolido el cuello, él suspiró―. ¿Qué sientes?

―Pues… ―ladeó el rostro, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder ―recordar que tenía hambre y que no encontré el pan que guardé para más tarde me hace hervir la sangre. Es horrible tener algo y cuando lo quieres, no tenerlo porque se lo comieron.

―¿Te sientes molesta? ―Sasha asintió.

―¿Decepcionada? ―hizo otra pregunta para ver si Sasha empezaba a aterrizar todas las emociones que sentía y no sabía definir.

―Puede ser…

―¿Insegura?

―Tal vez y con ganas de que no pase otra vez.

―¿Te enoja pensar que alguien se comió lo tuyo?

―Un poco, pero tal vez la persona estaba hambrienta… pero era mío y se tiene que respetar, ¿verdad?

―¿Y qué harías si supieras quién fue?

Alzó los hombros y luego llevó las manos hasta su cabello para revolverlo con desesperación, ya no entendía nada de esas sensaciones tan complejas. ―¡No lo sé! ¡Tal vez preguntaría por qué! ¡Tal vez dejaré de sentir esto que siento al saber el nombre y entender la situación! ¡Tal vez me enoje más saber quién fue el ladrón maleducado! ―calló de repente y abrió los ojos, impactada ―¿¡Estoy enojada!?

―Creo que sí… lo has dicho tres veces ―Armin rió por lo bajo por su distracción.

―Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de eso ―Mikasa interfirió en la conversación, pensando que nada era aburrido con Sasha.

Sasha seguía con los ojos bien abiertos… ¿Enojada ella? Pero ¿por qué?… ella sabía bien lo que era pasar hambre y tal vez esa persona no pensó bien antes de tomar su trozo de pan debido a que estaba hambrienta. Además era hipócrita de su parte enojarse por algo que ella hacía a diario a sus amigos. Quizás debía bajarle dos niveles a su sentir y empezar aplicar el dicho de _"no hacer lo que no quieres que te hagan"…_ podría ser que el hambre solo nubló su juicio porque lo suyo era suyo pero si alguien más lo necesitaba más que ella, tenía que ceder de vez en cuando.

Oh, ahora se sentía la peor persona y quería disculparse, tal vez compartiría comida con esa persona si seguía hambrienta porque un pan no era suficiente, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

―No deberías sentirte mal ―Armin dijo ―experimentaste algo nuevo y no fue agradable. Tampoco un robo es algo que se pueda justificar, por algo es ilegal. En muchas ocasiones las personas tienen buen corazón y se lo perdonan a alguien necesitado que roba comida… pero tampoco es válido. La gente que vende comida vive de eso y lo terminas afectando.

Sasha siguió revolviendo su cabello, estaba más confundida que nunca y a nada de hacer una implosión por esa emoción impropia. No había sabido identificar esa sensación porque era nueva y porque nada tenía que ver con otras situaciones en las que había experimentado una rabia auténtica ―que era más que la sangre la hirviera o que apretar fuerte los dientes o maldecir sin descanso como Eren lo hacía con los titanes―. Esto era más indignación por un juego pesado que ella empezó pero no soportaba porque era sensible y de buen diente.

―¡Aaaah! ―chilló ―¡Estoy tan confundida! ¡Me siento muy Eren!

―¿Yo qué? ―de repente, una voz sonó tras ellos. Era sorpresa, nadie esperaba que apareciera de la nada cuando había estado ausente desde la mañana.

―¡Eren! ―Mikasa lo llamó, mientras todos veían cómo el recién llegado tomaba asiento a lado de ellos para observarlos.

―Sasha está en conflicto porque le robaron su pan ―Armin dio un rápido resumen de la situación por la que atravesaban.

―¿Cómo le haces tú para vivir enojado y luego _desenojarte_? ―Sasha le preguntó como último recurso, él era una persona acostumbrada a esos sentimientos.

Eren se sintió confundido y suspiró, entendiendo hacia donde iba en verdad la cuestión de Sasha. ―Si tan enojada estás, ¿por qué no hablas con Connie para arreglar esto?

―¿Qué tiene que ver Connie? ―preguntó de repente, sin comprender por qué lo metía en esa conversación.

―Pues él se comió tu pan ―respondió con simpleza ―dijo que era una venganza ―Armin le reprochó con la mirada y Mikasa solo los observó, Sasha tenía la boca abierta y estaba sumamente ofendida ―no deberían seguir con este juego... se puede poner peor.

―¡Maldito idiota!

* * *

Cuando Sasha divisó que una pelonera se acercaba, refunfuñó cosas inentendibles. Eran maldiciones porque estaba molesta y verlo solo aumentaba esa furia. De hecho era su fuente principal de alimento. Tan bien que se la estaban pasando y tenía que aparecer a arruinar el momento.

―¿Estás enojada chica patata? ―Jean se inclinó hacia ella para preguntarle. Era obvio pero quería burlarse.

Ella asintió. ―¡Más que eso!

―Oh, qué miedo ―se rió de ella ante sus gestos infantiles ―¡Prepárense para la papa furiosa! ―estalló a carcajadas y solo se calló cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro, era Sasha quien lo mandaba a callar porque no estaba de buenas. ¡YA NO!

―¡Al fin los encontré! ―Connie por fin los había alcanzado. Los había buscado por todo el cuartel y hasta el final, ya que había dado dos vueltas, pensó que tal vez estarían en una de las bancas instaladas bajo los árboles, por fortuna los había localizado.

― _Al fin los encontré_ ―Sasha lo imitó infantilmente y de mala gana.

Connie se giró a ella y achicó los ojos. ―¿Y tú qué tienes?

―¡Eren me dijo que te comiste mi pan! ―dijo sin aguantar más, su pecho no era una bodega de emociones negativas. Además, merecía un reclamo por ser tan mal amigo.

―Oh, ya lo supiste ―Connie se rió alegremente. No veía conflicto alguno porque ―ya estamos a mano.

Sasha se molestó más. ―¡Eres lo peor!

―¡Tú empezaste! ¡Tú me robaste primero!

―El suicida siempre causando problemas ―Jean suspiró derrotado, tratando de ignorar los reproches de sus amigos y mejor se centró en tomar una de las hojas dispersas en la mesa para garabatear, o al menos intentar, algo. Pero cómo alma sincera, sabía que era imposible ante el escándalo de sus amigos y sin alzar el rostro, giró hacia sus amigos; Sasha y Connie seguían en una acalorada discusión. La chica patata estaba molesta y el otro solo se reía de su comportamiento, el tonto se metía en más problemas.

Armin, quien también lo acompañaba, también había optado por algo inteligente y mejor no dijo nada para interrumpirlos, la mejor opción era dejar que esos idiotas se arreglaran solo.. Y en eso, alzó un poco la vista para contemplar con discreción a Mikasa Ackerman.

Se veía bonita bajo la sombra de un árbol y con el atardecer a sus espaldas. Pensó a ritmo que su mano se movió sola para empezar a trazar unos oscuros ojos. Bajó la vista y se concentró, porque la gélida profundidad que emanaban esos ojos grisáceos, necesitaban atención si se quería capturar lo que veía; un largo y helado camino lleno de misterio. También un tenue brillo lleno de calidez que de rara vez salía al exterior, así como un tímido rayo de sol queriéndose filtrar entre el cielo nublado.

―Oigan, chicos… ―Armin trató de enmendar las cosas entre los dos porque cada vez alzaban más la voz ―dejen de pelear.

―¡Sasha no me quiere perdonar! ―pataleó. Connie la acusó como si fuera un maestro que rendía reportes sobre la conducta de un menor a sus padres.

―¡No te será tan fácil! ―se cruzó de brazos, infló sus cachetes y se volteó indignada hacia otro lado.

―¿Qué puedo hacer para que Sasha me perdone? ―preguntó en general, sintiéndose derrotado. Había dejado de ser un juego desde hace rato, jamás la había visto así con él y ya hasta sentía mal por su venganza.

―Puedes recompensar lo que le quitaste.

Se sintió iluminado. ―¿Quieres un pan? ―le preguntó Connie, esperanzado de la solución de Armin. ¡Él era brillante!

―Puede que quiera más de uno ―respondió Sasha, seguía en su papel.

Sabiendo que eso no iba a ser suficiente, Connie optó por una pose dubitativa y lo pensó rápidamente; un glotón había que darle lo que más le gustaba. ―¿Quieres ir a cenar? ¡Yo invito!

Los ojos de Sasha resplandecieron como estrellas y de inmediato se enderezó. Olvidó todo el rencor, todo coraje y se dispuso a volver a ser ella. ―¿De verdad?

―¡Sí! ¡Siempre y cuando esto sirva para que me perdones!

―¡Está bien! ¡Pero promete no volverlo a hacer!

―¡Lo prometo!

Ambos se sonrieron y Connie por fin pudo sentarse tranquilo. Armin y Mikasa sonrieron satisfechos a ver que se habían reconciliado "tan fácil" y cuando la paz volvió a la mesa, empezaron a bromear acerca de que Eren había delatado a Connie.

―Jean...

El aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y su primera reacción fue tapar con sus manos el dibujo que estaba haciendo, temiendo haber sido descubierto. Con los ojos bien abiertos, volteó hacia enfrente porque de ahí provenía la voz de quien lo llamaba; Mikasa.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al cruzar la mirada con ella. Sentía que retumbaba tan fuerte que iba a salir de su pecho y al mismo tiempo, sentía que su rostro se teñía de rojo debido a la vergüenza. Fue un idiota y se lo merecía por haber sido tan obvio. La observó detenidamente y tragó saliva conforme ella abría los labios para decirle algo, a Jean le pareció una completa tortura.

―¡Oye Jean! ¡Sasha ya me perdonó! ―Connie lo interrumpió para anunciar el gran acontecimiento, él estaba sentado a un lado de Mikasa. Sintió que lo había salvado y se relajó solo un poco debido a esto. Y también tomó nota mental de devolverle luego el favor algún día ―¡Tengo que invitarla a cenar hoy!

―Vas a quedar pobre ―dio por hecho, intentado ocultar el nerviosismo porque Mikasa lo seguía observando.

―¡Esa es la intención! ―Sasha se rió feliz de la vida, imaginando todo lo que Connie tendría que comprarle por la noche. ¡Ya hasta se sentía llena otra vez!

―Esto será mi ruina ―bufó resignado, provocando las risas de casi todos a su alrededor…

―Jean… ―Mikasa habló nuevamente.

Volvió a tragar saliva porque la tortura no terminaba, las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle. ―¿Si? ―cuestionó con un hilo de voz. El corazón seguía acelerado y la vergüenza volvía a invadirlo.

Miró que sus labios se movieron lentamente para hablar, Jean dejó de escuchar a todos a su alrededor para oír solamente a Mikasa. Si fuera otro el escenario, hubiera estado gustado de que ella le hablara y lo observara pero hoy no quería eso. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él?

―Dibujaste en mi… ―calló para señalar las hojas que Jean cubría con sus manos.

Ahora sí, todo su rostro se puso furiosamente rojo y con los ojos bien abiertos, aún más, bajó la mirada para observar bien. Levantó las hojas para girarlas y darse cuenta que tenían algo escrito atrás… era el reporte que Mikasa había hecho y pasado a Armin para que lo revisara. ¡Él tontamente lo revolvió cuando se distrajo con sus bonitos ojos!

Y malditos fueran los ataques de inspiración.

Y sí, señores. Mikasa Ackerman en más de un sentido podía hacer que su mundo colapsara.

Para bien o para mal...

Para su desgracia...

Para diversión de otros...

Para el arte...

Para el amor...

* * *

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

Ay, carapso. No sé ni qué decir y ni qué pensar, quería humor y sí me dio risa. JAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJA. Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos por allá en el 2019, como a mediados del año o no séeeeeeee, puede ser mucho después D:.

En verdad, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo infinito, sus comentarios fueron los que me hicieron romper el hiatus de este fic que no pensaba continuar por mi cero ganas de escribir sobre Sashaaaaaaaa *cries in spanish*. Así que eso, la historia es simple pero graciosa porque yo soy como una planta de casa pero con emociones más complicadas y no vale la pena complicarme la vida en FF (?) hay que reírrrrrrr y ser incoherente. XDDDD ¡YA!

Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!

 **Gracias por los comentarios a: Fansese number 1, Isabel Nightray, , Chocolatmint, Sen68, Saorii, valentiinacs**

Énfasis en:

―La papa furiosa. Referencia a Toy Story 2. xDDDDDDDD  
―"Haz lo que te pegue la gana". En honor a Isabel. xDDD


End file.
